The packaging of capillary tubes or assemblies has involved the manual counting of a unit number of capillary tubes and thereafter inserting such unit member tubes into a container. Such manual counting and packaging is tedious--leading to counting errors as well as being extremely labor intensive. Additionally, the manual handling of glass tubing leads to injury to the handling personnel.